Chaos (The Primordials)
Chaos is the second Primordial Being, appearing once God made the groundwork for the universe, before He made light or life of any kind. Chaos, unlike his brothers, was almost entirely ruled by his instinct, causing him to have an overwhelming desire to attack anything he viewed he could defeat. History Chaos existed peacefully with his siblings for a time, but upon seeing the children of God and Pagan, he felt threatened and attacked them, enraging Pagan, and causing God to create Purgatory so the Leviathans could be content. Pagan, upon seeing his children corrupted, attacked Chaos, soon gaining the assistance of the Archangels and sealing Chaos away, with Lucifer holding the lock to the seal. Present Day Currently, Chaos is still sealed away by the Mark of Cain, and bound by at least one alternate creation. Personality Chaos has a very cold personality and a very negative view of younger beings, viewing younger species as little more than ants, not even attempting to sympathize with them, and viewing them as not even worth thinking about, although, upon Dean freeing it, Chaos did thank him and didn't kill him or Sam, showing favor to them for freeing him. His only thought when attacking the Nephesh and Leviathan was that the Primordial Beings did not need anyone else, and that with the creation of these beings, his family would drift apart. Chaos is like Lucifer in some ways because of this. Powers and Abilities As the Primordial Being of Darkness, Chaos is extremely powerful, only being rivaled by his younger brothers, and only being surpassed by God. * High Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: Chaos is an extremely powerful entity, being able to fight against Pagan and the archangels for a great deal of time before his defeat. * High Tier Cosmic Awareness: Chaos has a great deal of knowledge, but less than his brothers and the Archangels due to his overwhelming instinct early in his life. * Immortality: Being one of the first five being in existence, Chaos is above age and disease, and as the Primordial Being of Darkness, he cannot be killed until the universe ends. In the event his body is destroyed, he can repair it as long as darkness exists in the universe. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Chaos can stand up to the combined might of Pagan and the archangels for a time. * Supernatural Concealment: Chaos can conceal his true nature from anything younger than his brothers. * Super Strength: Chaos can overwhelm almost any being effortlessly, with only his brothers being able to physically challenge him. Pagan also had to make an alternate creation to bind him with after sealing Chaos with the Mark of Cain. * Shadow Form: When he was freed from his imprisonment, Chaos appeared as a dark cloud before taking on a human form. * Shapeshifting: Chaos took on a male form when attacking Pagan, and a female form upon being released. * Entity Creation/Corruption: Chaos corrupted the Leviathan and most of the Nephesh, requiring Pagan and Oberon to create a method to purify them. His power also twists human souls into Demons, and can corrupt even archangels and, to an extent and only temporarily, Death. If the Eldritch Beings were truthful of their origin, then it seems that Chaos can create twisted beings that are dedicated to destruction. * Memory Manipulation: Chaos, upon corrupting the Nephesh, altered their memories, making them forget Pagan and their original purpose. * Soul Consumption: Chaos, upon being freed, feed on souls in order to regain his power faster. * Soul Destruction: Chaos, upon consuming a soul and gaining its power, destroys it. Vulnerabilities Despite being the Second Primordial Being, Chaos has a few weaknesses of his own. * His Brothers: Chaos can be killed by God, sealed by Pagan, and slowed down by Death and Oberon. * Archangels: The archangels, due to their Light, are able to injure him. * The Splinter: As the most powerful weapon in existence, it can effectively render him brain dead and crippled for a tremendous amount of time. * Death's Scythe: Death's personal weapon can harm him. * Pagan's Sword: Pagan's personal weapon can harm him. * Mark of Chaos/Mark of Cain: As long as either of these marks exist, Chaos will be locked away. * Overwhelming Instinct: When he first came into existence, Chaos attacked anything he viewed as a threat and could defeat. Gallery The Darkness female.png|Chaos as a female Category:Pre-Season 1 Villains Category:Pre-Season 1 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Season 11 Villains Category:Alive Category:Higher Beings Category:The Primordials Category:Fanon Characters